Burnin' Up
by Paty-chan
Summary: O que rola quando juntamos na mesma fic Bevin, Bwen, Gwevin e Threesome? A melhor coleção de contos eróticos do universo de Ben 10 Alien Force!Altas doses de cenas picantes...
1. Introdução

**Comentários da autora que você precisa ler antes de prosseguir:**

**No fandom de Ben 10, existem três times básicos: **Bwen** – Ben x Gwen / **Gwevin **– Gwen x Kevin / **Bevin – **Ben x Kevin, certo? E cada um deles possui suas fics, sendo eróticas ou não. **

**E como é muita produção (em português nem tanto, mas isso não vem ao caso agora), é normal ficar perdido, tentando achar algo mais especifico, não é? Ainda mais quando você está morrendo de vontade de ler uma coisa apimentada...**

**Por isso, resolvi escrever "Burnin' Up"(tá eu confesso! copiei do nome daquela música dos Jonas Brothers, acho que tem a ver com o espírito da coisa), que é um conjunto de fics eróticas do universo de Ben 10, escritas por mim, Paty-chan.**

**Como irei abordar todos os casais, espero agradar aos mais variados fãs!  
Pretendo continuar mantendo atualizada sempre, com novas idéias e sugestões. Se você, caro leitor, tem alguma idéia pervertida que renda uma boa fic, mas tem vergonha de publicar, me mande uma Personal Message! (PM – Mensagem Pessoal)**

**Eu posso aproveitar(com sua autorização,claro) sua idéia mega criativa e escrever a fic do jeito que você quiser, com os devidos créditos, lógico. Acho que dessa maneira todos ficam felizes e saem ganhando! **

**Antes que comece a ler, peço que libere sua mente e deixe-se levar. Sem preconceitos ou tabus, tá? Assim fica mais divertido!**

**Fiquem tranqüilos que não uso palavras vulgares demais, nem nada muito ofensivo. (afinal isso aqui não é um filme pornô de quinta!) Contudo, devo informar que sou detalhista demais e não tenho medo nenhum de me expressar...**

**Informações sobre "Burnin' Up":**

**-as classificações da fic serão: **

***Mature ****- quer dizer que tem muuuuuuita linguagem imprópria e cenas extremamente picantes! Mas se você, caro leitor, tem menos de 18 e mesmo assim quiser ler, fique a vontade! Só não me processe se ficar traumatizado com algumas coisas...**

***PWP ****(Porn Without Plot) – traduzindo: Pornô Sem Enredo.**** Isso significa que a fic ****não**** tem uma história complexa, cheia de acontecimentos sinistros, além do ****puro sexo**** entre os casais acima citados. (ou então significa que autora dessa fic é uma pervertida louca que escreve sacanagem na internet!) **

**-tudo isso porque vai conter:**

***_Yaoi/Slash_**** – o bom e diferente homem x homem.**

***_Hetero_**_** – **_**o também bom e tradicional mulher x homem.**

***Relação Estabilizada**** – ****ou seja, já rolou alguma coisa antes, nem que seja amasso ou um selinho.****  
****  
*****Incesto – ****nesta fic, considere primo pegando prima como incesto, já que são da mesma família (se você achar que não é)**

*Threesome - o delicioso e completamente inusitado sexo à três.

**Procure o capitulo que contém seu casal favorito (ou se você gostar de coisas hot leia todos) e seja feliz com a pouca vergonha que escrevi!  
Antes que eu esqueça: pode ser que Ben, Gwen e Kevin estejam com suas personalidades um pouco alteradas... Digamos que eles não são mais santinhos,ok?  
**

**Só mais uma coisinha báááásica: Não esqueçam das reviews!**

**Boa leitura! :3**


	2. Bwen

_**Capítulo 01 – Ben x Gwen**_

"_**Recomeço..."**_

_Nas férias de verão..._

Ben estava amuado, sentado no seu canto, sem falar com ninguém. Aquela criança de dez anos havia se deparado com o amor de sua vida, mas a ansiedade foi tanta que acabou não conseguindo falar direito com ela.

Na verdade, eles até tinham conversado. Mas ele cometeu um erro fatal, deixando escapar que ainda não havia beijado ninguém antes. Todos os alunos da sua classe já tinham beijado. A questão era que o pobre Ben estava arrasado. O que mais poderia ser pior do que a garota que você mais ama no mundo saber que é Boca Virgem?

Desde que voltaram da volta no shopping, Gwen notou que o primo estava pra baixo. Nem queria brincar com seu novo jogo de Sumo Slummers – Pro Fighters X. O que era uma raridade, para não dizer em milagre.

-Ei... –ela sentou-se ao lado dele. –Por que você está assim?

-Me deixa em paz... –o garoto olhou para o outro lado, cruzando os braços.

-Você está estranho desde que falou com aquela metida da Kassie... Wow!.-a ruiva sentiu a ficha caindo. -Não acredito que você está desse jeito por causa dela!

-E se eu estiver? –ele levantou, parecendo irritado. –O problema é meu.  
-Calma Ben! Só estou tentando ajudar. –Gwen parecia se preocupar com ele.

Ele voltou a sentar no banco do RV, olhando para fora. Vovô Max tinha ido numa lanchonete comprar algum lanche para os netos.

-Conta pra mim... –ela colocou a mão no ombro dele.

-Estávamos conversando, quando deixei escapar que nunca havia beijado antes. –o primo confessou, sentindo o rosto corar.

-E o Kassie disse?

-Bem... –ele voltou-se para a ruiva. –Ela disse que precisava ir embora e saiu.

-Que garotinha mais estúpida! –Gwen comentou, apesar do olhar de reprovação de Ben. –Tá bom, desculpa. Mas ela é estúpida sim!

-Não fala assim dela...

-Ok, ok, desisto. –levantou, animada. –O que você vai fazer?

-Sei lá...

-Preciso bolar um plano de vingança para você, priminho. –ela tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. –Precisamos mostrar pra Kassie que você não é lerdo.

-Como pretende fazer isso? –levantou uma das sobrancelhas, incrédulo

-Vem comigo que eu te mostro...

Os dois deixaram um bilhete para o avô, dizendo que voltariam logo, só tinham voltado ao shopping porque Gwen queria comprar uma blusa.  
Assim como deixaram escrito, estavam novamente no lugar, mas para procurar por Kassie. Depois de cinco minutos, acharam a tal garota batendo pernas com as amiguinhas, todas muito bem arrumadas e piruas demais.

Eles passaram pelo grupinho de mãos dadas, atraindo a atenção de todas. Seus queixos caíram ao chão quando viram Ben dando um selinho na garota ruiva. Kassie ficou vermelha de raiva e saiu pisando firme, seguida pelas colegas.

A real era que Gwen havia agarrado o primo à força e colou seus lábios aos dele. Como estava de olhos abertos, de frente para elas, conseguiu ver a demonstração de raiva da líder. Assim que as meninas saíram, afastou-se de Ben.

-Cara, você tinha que ver a cara delas! –a garota comentou, rindo.

-O que deu em você pra me beijar?! –ele não acreditava. –Pelo menos você poderia ter me avisado antes, sabia?

-Se eu tivesse falado, você não teria concordado. –Gwen encarou-o.

-Mas é claro que não, você é feia demais! –foram as últimas palavras de Ben, antes de levar um soco no ombro.

Voltaram para o RV e encontraram o vô Max preparando o lanche, pelo menos ele não iria cozinhar naquela noite. Assim que terminaram de comer, o senhor de meia idade capotou na cama e dormiu profundamente.

Até que os primos tentaram fazer o mesmo, mas não paravam de pensar sobre o que tinha ocorrido mais cedo. Ben desceu do beliche e sentou-se na cama da ruiva.

-Tá acordada?

-Sim... –sussurrou, não querendo acordar o avô.

-Olha, sobre aquilo que aconteceu mais cedo...

-Já pedi desculpas,ok? –parecia estar ainda magoada.

-Não é isso. –ele aproximou-se dela. –Eu queria fazer de novo.

-O que?

-Foi tão rápido que nem senti. Aquilo não pode valer como meu primeiro beijo.

-Somos primos, Ben! –ela sentou na cama. –Tira essa idéia estranha da sua cabeça, só fiz pra te ajudar.

-Ah tá... Então por que você está toda vermelha?

-Você é um chato sabia? –Gwen fechou a cara. –Aquele também foi meu primeiro beijo.

-Ainda acho que temos que fazer de novo, com calma. –Ben sugeriu.

-Mas que isso não saia daqui! Ninguém nunca pode saber disso...

Seus rostos aproximaram-se lentamente, conforme trocavam olhares. Ambos eram inexperientes nisso e não sabiam como agir. Talvez se agissem como fazem nos filmes, poderia dar certo.

Ao mesmo tempo, abaixaram as pálpebras, deixando os lábios se tocarem de leve. Um arrepio correu por todo o corpo. Nunca haviam experimentado tal sensação antes. Como aquilo era muito bom, resolveram juntar mais ainda os lábios.

Mas ainda não era o suficiente, faltava alguma coisa. Nos filmes, os atores abriam a boca e ficavam trocando as cabeças de posição. Com muita timidez, eles seguiram o que tinham em mente.

Quando suas línguas encontraram-se pela primeira vez, pareciam estar no céu. Não conseguiam explicar porque tinham vontade de continuar com isso, afinal as salivas estavam se misturando...

Ben abraçou a prima, fazendo carinho nos curtos cabelos ruivos que ela tinha. A garota enlaçou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, deixando escapar um suspiro. Beijaram-se até o ar começar a faltar...

_Cinco anos depois..._

Ben arregalou os olhos quando viu as notas vermelhas em Física no boletim. Seus pais iriam ter um ataque do coração e provavelmente cumprir a promessa de mandá-lo para um colégio interno.

Enquanto deixava a sala de aula, pensou em como conseguiria reverter aquela situação desastrosa... Mas nem tudo estava perdido, poderia fazer uma prova final, para tentar elevar a média final na matéria. O problema era que a bendito exame seria dali a duas semanas. Não tinha tempo suficiente para estudar, tinha que combater os DNAliens que insistiam em invadir Bellwood.

Foi neste momento que Ben fez um asterisco mental de agradecer a Deus nas suas orações por ter uma prima tão inteligente. Ou seja, a situação toda levava a depender de uma única pessoa: Gwen Tennyson.

Ela poderia ajudá-lo a estudar para prova e conseguir uma média razoável. Até porque, Kevin odiava essas coisas de colégio e Julie estava ocupada com os treinos de tênis.

-O que foi a besteira da vez, Ben? –ela perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas ao ver a expressão facial do primo.

-Eu estou de recuperação final em Física! –o garoto mostrou o boletim.

-E a situação não está ruim só em Física! –Gwen não acreditou nas médias que viu. –Como você tem coragem de mostrar um boletim desses?

-Ué, mostrando! DÃÃÃ!–pegou o boletim de volta e jogou na mochila.

-Ah, eu esqueci que sua cara de pau não quebra por nada... –girou os olhos e continuou andando pelo corredor, ignorando o garoto.

-Por favor, me ajuda! –ele ajoelhou-se na frente dela, juntando as mãos, com aquele olhar do Gato de Botas do Shrek. -Meus pais vão me matar se eu ficar de recuperação mais um bimestre!

-Realmente, do jeito que conheço a tia Sandra... –não conseguiu esconder um sorriso maldoso ao ver que ele comia na sua mão. –Ela vai te deixar de castigo por três meses.

-Então?! –ele fez um olhar de cachorro abandonado. –Vai me ajudar? Eu pago um sorvete pra você.

-Tá bom, você me convenceu... Agora vê se levanta desse chão, Ben Tennyson!

Eles foram andando e conversando até chegarem à cantina do colégio, que estava cheia, apesar das aulas já terem acabado. Ben pediu para a merendeira uma banana split, enquanto Gwen preferiu três bolas de sorvete de creme e flocos com calda de chocolate.

Ficou combinado que estudariam no colégio mesmo, para não levantem suspeitas da família. Convenhamos, Ben estudando seria algo totalmente fora do comum e atrairia muita atenção.

Depois que terminaram o sorvete, foram procurar alguma sala de aula vazia, para usarem durante aquelas duas semanas de estudo. O começo foi um verdadeiro suplicio já que ficou mais do que provado que Ben não fazia a mínima idéia sobre o que se tratava a matéria.

Gwen ficou se perguntando em como os professores tinham coragem de passá-lo de ano. O garoto não conhecia as três leis básicas de Newton! Já que a situação era tão desesperadora assim, ela resolveu que usaria de todos os métodos possíveis para fazê-lo entender.

E foi desta maneira que a primeira semana passou, servindo para modelar os conceitos principais de cada teoria e começar a pincelar algo mais especifico que fosse cair na prova final.

Quando o sábado chegou, Ben estava mentalmente esgotado. Havia estudado tanto naqueles últimos dias, que só conseguia pensar em formular, teoremas e exercícios.

(...)

Com a ajuda de sua prima, resolveu o simulado que serviria de modelo para o provão. E sentiu-se um verdadeiro gênio da Física quando notou que havia respondido quatro certas de um total de dez questões.

-Eu sou foda, pode falar! –ele se gabou, dando um sorriso de satisfação.

-Não! Você é um verdadeiro BA-BA-CA! –a ruiva comentou, ao corrigir os exercícios. –Fala sério, nunca vai conseguir nota se continuar errado essas bobeiras!

Ela estava de pé, atrás dele e inclinou o corpo para frente, mostrando aonde ele havia errado. Ben se forçava a prestar atenção ao que a prima dizia, apesar do seu olhar ficar passeando pelo decote da camisa social, que ela usava por baixo do suéter.

Ou então por aqueles lábios volumosos e sensuais, não esquecendo que existia o maravilhoso par de pernas que era capaz de tirar qualquer concentração, por baixo daquela saia social.

-Você prestou atenção no que eu falei? –ela perguntou, fazendo uma cara de dúvida.

-Claro que sim! –o garoto mentiu, com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

-Então faz os próximos quatro exercícios, enquanto vou ao banheiro, tá? –disse, antes de deixar a sala.

Ao baixar os olhos e ler o enunciado, Ben sabia que estava ferrado. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que o exercício pedia. Respirou fundo e tentou-se lembrar do que ela havia dito antes.

Com calma, resolveu os quatro problemas e quando Gwen voltou do banheiro, não acreditou no que viu. Era bom saber que ele estava realmente se dedicando. Pelo menos isso compensava as tardes ensolaradas que passava no colégio.

(...)

Ben ficou espantado consigo mesmo, ao notar que estava achando a prima gostosa. Não poderia ter esse tipo de pensamento, eles haviam crescido juntos e isso seria uma espécie de incesto.

Mas não poderia esconder o fato de que ela o atraia. Peraí, vamos ser racionais: o garoto estava no auge de sua adolescência, os hormônios completamente loucos e o "amiguinho" lá em baixo doido pra sair e descobrir o mundo. Perfeitamente normal...

_Se_ fosse por uma garota qualquer. _Se..._

Porém, estamos falando de Gwendolyn Tennyson. E não existe aquela história de que "primo não é parente." Eles possuem uma ligação de sangue, compartilham alguns genes idênticos, seus pais são irmãos... Resumindo: INCESTO!

Ben parou de ter aqueles pensamentos pecaminosos, até porque sua mãe estava batendo na porta e entrando no quarto. E vamos combinar aqui, ter uma ereção na frente na mãe não é muito divertido...

-E então, querido? –Sandra sentou-se na cama do filho. –Estudando?

-É... –ele respondeu de costas, com o rosto enfiado no livro de Física. –Nada de mais.

-Tudo bem, não quero te atrapalhar. –parou antes de sair do quarto. –Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame.

-Ok!

(...)

A segunda semana foi ainda mais puxada, tantos pelos exercícios, que ficavam monstruosamente complicados, tanto pelo fato de estar quente, muito quente. E o que calor significa?

Acertou quem pensou em pouca roupa, até porque não dá para ir ao colégio nu, por favor. Gwen estava colocando seu primo em uma verdadeira prova de fogo, indo com uma saia jeans e aquelas camisas com corte em V.

Estava difícil de controlar as ereções, principalmente quando ela estava perto demais, ou se abaixando para mostrar como fazia o exercício. Era a famosa luta entre razão e emoção.

Dependendo de quem vencesse o combate, Ben poderia agarrar Gwen e dar-lhe uns amassos ali mesmo ou então prestar atenção e resolver a última questão do dia. Por mais improvável que pareça, a razão venceu.

Afinal sua prova seria no dia seguinte e precisava muito tirar uma boa nota. Sandra se transformava em outra pessoa quando furiosa e aquilo sempre fazia o garoto suar frio, ao pensar no que poderia acontecer.

Ben não via o momento de terminar logo os estudos e começa a trabalhar como um Encanador profissional. Finalmente estaria livre de todos os problemas que o inferno da escola lhe trazia.

No dia seguinte, o garoto foi para a diretoria depois das aulas, para fazer a maldita prova. Estava nervoso no começo e não percebeu que estava caindo as questões que tinha estudado.

Resolveu os exercícios rápido demais, sem prestar atenção. Um pouco antes de entregar a prova, resolveu dar uma conferida, já que a diretora estava ocupada atendendo ao telefone. Assustou-se ao ver a quantidade de erros babacas que cometeu.

Para não correr o risco de ser enforcado pela mana de Gwen, decidiu refazer a prova inteira. Com isso demorou cerca de duas horas, só entregando quando estava realmente satisfeito.

(...)

Naquela quarta-feira, Ben foi até a casa da prima, para entregar o resultado. A prova foi corrigida e a nota alterada no boletim. Mal esperava para ver que reação ela teria.

-E então?! –ela estava ansiosa para saber a resposta.

-Eu... –o garoto fez uma cara de choro e entregou o exame, já corrigido.

Quando Gwen viu B+ escrito em vermelho, no canto superior da folha, soltou um grito de felicidade que ecoou pela sala.

-Você foi ótimo! –a ruiva lhe deu um soco no ombro. –Por que fez essa cara?

-Ah, um charminho só pra ver se você realmente se importa comigo. –respondeu, mostrando um sorriso malicioso.

-Bobo!

Ela mostrou a língua e abriu mais a porta, deixando que o primo entrasse. Estavam sozinhos na casa, foi o que ele conseguiu perceber. Gwen foi até a cozinha, sendo seguida por Ben.

O garoto tentava se segurar, para não ter uma ereção logo ali, na frente dela. Mas seria uma tarefa muito impossível, ainda mais porque ela vestia um short jeans que realçava sua bunda perfeita...

Além da camisa que caia sobre um ombro só e que agora mostrava todo o sutiã verde que Gwen usava, porque estava se abaixando o tronco pra pegar uma garrafa d'água na geladeira. Ben respirou fundo e virou para o outro lado, tentando não se deixar seduzir.

-Quer água? –ela ofereceu, estendendo um copo.

-Não, obrigado... –murmurou, mexendo nos bolsos da calça jeans.

-Seus pais vão ficar orgulhosos de você, quando virem sua nota. –Gwen encostou-se ao balcão, enquanto bebericava a água.

-Tudo isso foi porque você me ajudou...

Não adiantava, por mais que tentasse negar ou fingir, sempre havia amado sua prima. Os outros poderiam dizer que era sujo e indecente, mas ele não ligava. Estava tão fora de si, que não percebeu quando se aproximou dela, apoiando as mãos no balcão e mantendo-a presa entre seus braços.

-Por acaso se lembra da primeira vez que nos beijamos? –ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar por completo.

-Ben... Prometemos não tocar mais no assunto... –tentou escapar, mas era inútil.

-Eu sei, mas é que não consigo mais me controlar. –seus lábios encostavam levemente no lobo da orelha. –Fico louco quando vejo você.

-Pára... –gemeu, ao perceber que mordiscava seu ponto fraco. –Não podemos...

-Por acaso isso está na Constituição? –desceu os lábios até o pescoço, fazendo o trajeto com a ponta da língua.

-Não... –ela respondeu, afundando suas mãos nos cabelos castanhos dele.

-Então não é crime.

Ben subiu o rosto lentamente, deixando uma trilha de arrepios por onde passava, até colar os lábios nos de Gwen. Depois que a passagem foi permitida, o beijo foi intenso, como se a vida deles dependesse disso. Estava segurando seus sentimentos por muito tempo e não agüentariam mais aquela situação.

A cozinha estava ficando quente, conforme se tocavam cada vez mais. Usando sua força, sentou-a no balcão, enquanto uma mão apertava a parte internas das coxas, enquanto a outra deslizava pelas costas dela.

Instintivamente, Gwen cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura do primo, trazendo-o para mais perto. Desse modo, pode notar que a ereção dele estava evidente, mesmo sob a calça jeans.

-Vamos subir? –ele parou de beijá-la.

-Só se for agora.

A ruiva sabia muito bem que se parasse para pensar, não estaria naquela situação. Portanto, era melhor deixar-se levar e raciocinar depois, até porque era muito difícil pensar enquanto ele achava seus pontos fracos.

Segurando-a no colo, ele subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto dela, ainda se beijando. O calor entre eles aumentava cada vez mais, conforme ela deitava na cama, com ele por cima. Seus corpos necessitavam daquilo mais do que poderiam imaginar.

Gwen tirou a camisa do primo, jogando-a do outro lado do quarto. Soltou um suspiro de prazer, quando seus olhos captaram aquele corpo atlético tão perto. Em alguns instantes, a calça jeans que ele usava também teve o mesmo destino, restando apenas a cueca box branca, que revelava o volume.

Com agilidade e precisão, Ben tirou a camisa e o short que ela vestia, deixando-a apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Era uma visão perfeita, todas aquelas curvas bem ali, a sua inteira disposição finalmente.

Sem demorar nem um segundo, beijaram-se mais uma vez. Ele tirou sua cueca sozinho, mostrando a ereção mais do que evidente e pulsante. A ruiva, que também estava nua, tomou o membro delicadamente entre as mãos e para surpresa de Ben, abocanhou-lhe com perícia.

A boca subia e descia, conforme a língua contornava toda extensão, demorando principalmente na glande, arrancando do primo gemidos profundos de prazer. Se continuasse daquele jeito, chegaria ao clímax ali mesmo.

Mas não era assim que gostaria que fosse, por isso, Ben levantou o rosto de Gwen, dando outro beijo, mais demorado e menos invasivo. Queria saborear-se com cada parte dela, sem pressa.

Por isso, deitou-a na cama, distribuindo-lhe mordiscadas e lambidas pelos pontos sensíveis, até chegasse à região púbica. Passou a língua pela virilha, contornando até chegar aos grandes lábios.

Delicadamente, afastou-os, para que pudesse mostrar o quanto seu sexo oral era bom. Ou pelo menos Ben achava que era. Estava na hora de colocar em prática o que já sabia na teoria.

Com uma destreza absurdamente deliciosa, sorveu, massageou e masturbou Gwen de um jeito, que ela segurava no lençol e arqueava o corpo, deixando escapar gemidos roucos.

Sentindo que já estava tudo pronto para a penetração, Ben apoiou os braços na cama, deixando o tórax mais suspenso para que pudesse observar as reações da prima. Gwen estava dominada pelo prazer de tal forma que, não esperou por ele.

Foi ela quem colocou o membro na entrada, implorando para que entrasse logo. Nas primeiras estocadas, Ben foi com calma, apesar da excitação que sentia, tinha medo de acabar machucando-a.

Porém, ao ver que ela mexia o quadril enquanto o encarava maliciosamente, engolindo-o por completo, deixou-se levar. Era indescritível o que ambos sentiam naquele momento.

Era como se estivessem completando o que há muito tempo tivessem deixando em branco. Seus corpos arrepiavam-se com tudo aquilo, com cada toque, cada gesto, cada troca de saliva...

Gwen arranhava as costas dele, mordendo o lábio inferior, sufocando os gemidos que insistiam em sair toda vez que ele estocava-a com mais velocidade. Pela primeira vez, sentia-se livre e segura nos braços dele. Arqueou a coluna lentamente, conforme percebia que o clímax chegaria a qualquer instante.

Ben gemia palavras indecentes, enquanto deslizava seu membro dentro dela. Aquilo era melhor do qualquer coisa que pudesse existir. Como sua prima encaixava-se com perfeição, apesar de ainda ser um pouco apertada, mas isso lhe causava ainda mais prazer.

Inconscientemente, ambos começaram a mover-se mais rapidamente, sentindo que o gozo estava mais perto. Fecharam os olhos e deixaram-se levar por aquela sensação de prazer máximo.

Os corpos arrepiaram-se violentamente, conforme o gozo era expelido e percebiam que aos poucos o torpor chegava. Ben retirou o membro e deitou ao lado dela, respirando pesadamente.

-Nunca pensei que estudar Física fosse tão bom... –estava ofegante e passou a mão pela testa suada.

-Você ainda tem notas vermelhas em Biologia e Química... –ela respondeu, como quem não quer nada.

Eles se entreolharam, com um sorriso nos lábios. Sabiam que dali pra frente as coisas mudariam por completo. Afinal, existia outro segredo para guardar...

~ FIM ~


	3. Bevin

_**Capítulo 02 – Ben x Kevin**_

"_**Ciumes"**_

Rir da situação estranhamente bizarra e cômica que se encontrava, foi a única saída que Kevin achou. Quem diria que ele um dia poderia estar com ciúmes? Tudo isso começou algumas semanas atrás, quando os treinos de futebol passaram a ser freqüentados pelas lideres de torcida do Bellwood High School.

Ele tinha que concordar que as garotas ficavam treinando do outro lado do campo, mas não paravam de olhar um minuto sequer para a equipe. E quem era o goleiro deles? Ben Tennyson, o capitão e destaque do time.

O fato era que Kevin e Ben estavam tendo um caso. Para ser mais preciso, estavam namorando. Mas nenhum dos dois gostava desse termo, acreditavam que era "garotinha" demais.

Já que é assim, vamos dizer que eles se pegam, tá? O grande problema dessa história toda era que Kevin não gostava nem um pouco do modo com uma das lideres, chamada Mandy, olhava para seu parceiro.

Fora que, ela era o estilo que o moreno mais odiava no planeta: gostosa, mas sem conteúdo. Sempre foi o tipo de cara que gostava de conversar com as meninas e apreciava aquelas que sabiam falar sobre outros assuntos, sem ser fútil.

Ambos eram heteros e gostavam da vida que levavam, porém o sentimento que tinham era grande demais para rejeitar. Por isso, resolveram abrir uma exceção, na qual um seria o único homem na vida do outro e vice-versa.

Estava liberado se quisessem ficar com outras meninas, como Ben fazia com Julie. Até então não tinha dado problema algum...

(...)

-Você foi ótimo hoje, Ben! –Mandy exclamou, aproximando-se.

-Ah, obrigado. –ele deu um sorriso tímido, enquanto secava o suor do pescoço numa toalha felpuda.

-Então, vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite? –a loira olhava-o de maneira provocativa.

-Hhhmmm... –Ben pensou, aproveitando para olhar para o chão, sentia incomodado pelo modo como ela lhe observava. –Acho que não, por quê?

-Vai ter uma festa lá em casa, toda a sala foi convidada. Queria que você fosse...

-Posso levar alguém?

-Pode, claro. –ela sorriu alegre. –Bom, depois eu te passo o endereço,tá?

-Ok...

Mandy voltou para o grupo de lideres de torcida, enquanto Ben foi direto para o vestiário. Precisava tomar um banho urgentemente, estava colando de tanto suor. Cerca de meia hora depois, estava finalmente deixando o colégio.

Foi andando de bicicleta até em casa. Trocou de roupa e fez o dever de casa sem muita animação, ficou pensando em como seria a festa. À noite, seus pais voltaram do trabalho e ele resolveu perguntar se poderia ir...

-Então, eu posso? –fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono, sua especialidade.

-Tudo bem... Você pode ir... –Sandra girou os olhos não agüentando mais aquela aporrinhação no ouvido.

-YEAH! –ele tirou o celular do bolso e começou a digitar o número de Kevin.

-Eu quero você em casa até as duas da manhã, me ouviu? –Carl levantou o olhar do jornal que estava lendo.

-Ok, sem problemas. –Ben sorriu, deixando a sala. –Será que eu posso dormir na casa do Kev? Ele também vai à festa.

-Boa idéia filho, vou me sentir mais segura assim. –a mãe voltou a prestar atenção na televisão.

O adolescente subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e foi correndo para o quarto. Separou a roupa que iria vestir na festa e outra para dormir, afinal passaria a noite fora de casa.

Sem sombra de dúvida eles fariam sexo, depois que voltassem da festa. Essa era a melhor parte de ir para a casa de Kevin. Só de pensar naquele corpo musculoso, gostoso e suado em cima dele, fazendo-o ir à loucura, sentiu que começava uma ereção.

Era sempre assim, o moreno exercia um poder sobrenatural sobre Ben. Até em pensamentos, era impossível conter a atração que os unia. Tinha o lado carnal, sexual e prazeroso... Mas também havia o companheirismo, amizade e dedicação.

(...)

Kevin estacionou seu Camaro verde com listras pretas na porta do endereço. Na verdade, não era preciso ser nenhum nerd para saber onde a festa estava rolando. Bastava seguir a música alta, observar a fileira de carros parados na calçada e as pessoas bêbadas que deixavam a casa, andando bêbadas no meio da rua.

-Parece que tá bombando... –comentou, saindo do veiculo e acionando os dispositivos de segurança. –Quem é a dona da festa mesmo?

-Mandy... –o mais novo respondeu, atravessando a rua.

-Quem? –ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, não associando o nome à pessoa.

-Aquela loira peituda e gostosa do terceiro ano...

-Ham... Lembrei quem é. –fez uma careta e seguiu o amigo.

Havia pessoas por todos os lados da casa e parecia que ela iria explodir a qualquer momento. Alguns casais aproveitavam o jardim extremamente grande e cheio de árvores para ficarem se pegando.

Os dois entraram na casa, tendo que abrir caminho entre os bêbados na escada. O som estava tão alto que tinham de berrar no ouvido do outro para que conseguissem ser entendidos.

Mas assim que era bom. Sinal de que a festa estava boa. Bebidas alcoólicas liberadas, mulheres perdendo a linha e ficando sem roupa, pessoas caindo na piscina...

Ben comentou que precisava usar o banheiro e sumiu na multidão, enquanto Kevin foi direto ao barman. Pediu um drink que nunca ouvido falar na vida, mas achou interessante o modo como a boca do copo pegava fogo.

Os minutos foram passando, as músicas rolando e cada vez mais entrava pessoas na casa. O lugar estava ficando cheio demais e o moreno resolveu ir para o jardim, pelo menos lá, o ar não estava tão cheio de fumaça de cigarro.

Assim que chegou, ouviu uma menina gemendo atrás de árvore. Como Kevin havia bebido apenas um drink, não estava bêbado o suficiente para ficar escutando coisas do além.

A curiosidade era tanta que resolveu espiar. Porém, quando viu o casal, preferiu não ter visto nada daquilo. Não conseguia acreditar que Ben estava nos maiores amassos com Mandy. Ele beijava-a no pescoço, enquanto uma de suas mãos estava dentro da minissaia rosa que a garota vestia.

O moreno girou nos calcanhares e voltou para a festa. Por mais que tivesse combinado que haveria mulheres entre eles, sentiu ciúmes. Quem era ela para se jogar em cima dele? Ben já tinha dono.

Resolveu que iria beber mais, até esquecer o que aconteceu. Foi fácil, porque o drink fumegante descia igual água. Em poucas doses, já se encontrava chapado e dançando na pista.

Uma garota se aproximou e era bonita. Ele não pensou duas vezes, puxou-a pela cintura e começou a jogar todo seu charme nela. Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, Holly estava no papo.

Subiram as escadas bebendo cerveja e abriram uma porta qualquer. Kevin notou que era o quarto da tal Mandy, porque era todo rosa, com pôsteres de garotos espalhados pelas paredes.

Ele fechou a porta, afinal não queria ser interrompido. Não poderia haver lugar para transar do que cama dela, queria fazê-la pagar por roubar seu Ben. Até que a Julie ele conseguia engolir, mas aquela lidar de torcida oxigenada e siliconada? Não mesmo!

-Nossa, que quarto mais ridículo! –comentou, enquanto se aproximava de Holly.

-Ela é minha prima. –a ruiva comentou, olhando enojada as fotos da outra. –Odeio ela...

-Mas por quê? –sentiu uma idéia surgindo.

-A vadia da Mandy ficou com meu namorado! –Holly parecia realmente aborrecida com isso.

-Que tal se vingar dela? –Kevin disse, esboçando um sorriso maquiavélico.

-Como? –ela estava se interessando.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte, nós vamos transar na cama dela. –ele a segurou pela cintura, adorando tudo aquilo. –E gravar tudo...

A ruiva pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. De repente, ela foi até a escrivaninha da prima e abriu uma das gavetas, tirando uma filmadora digital. Colocou em cima do móvel e ativou a gravação.

-Vamos deixá-la de queixo caído. –Holly sorriu maliciosamente. –Me mostre o que você tem de melhor.

-É pra já!

A pessoa que disse que vingança é um prato que se come frio, enganou-se. Estava quente demais dentro daquele quarto. Kevin suava, conforme colocava seu doce plano maléfico em prática.

Estava usando todos os recursos que conhecia, achou que nunca tinha se empolgado tanto com uma mulher antes. Fora que, o fato de estar sendo gravado aumentava ainda mais sua libido.

No momento em que Mandy visse aquilo, ficaria chocada e morrendo de nojo do quarto. Com certeza ficaria dias sem entrar no lugar, porque Kevin "mandou ver", como alguns diriam.

No final, Holly não agüentava mais e parecia meio entorpecida, porque pegou a câmera e começou xingar a prima de vários nomes, sem dó nem piedade. Ao dar uma última olhada para o lugar antes de sair, Kevin notou que estava uma bagunça só, a cama totalmente desarrumada, com os lençóis sujos de sêmen...

Não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso de satisfação e desceu para o primeiro andar, onde a festa ainda rolava. Na pista de dança, notou que Ben ainda estava acompanhado de Molly e que eles estavam no maior clima.

Só para completar a noite, Kevin se aproximou deles, com a maior cara de pau, puxando Ben para seu lado.

-Ei, eu sobe que um casal fodeu no seu quarto! –disse, fazendo uma expressão de indignação. –Acho melhor dar uma olhada lá...

-Ah, que droga! –ela subiu as escadas, parecendo furiosa.

-Hora de ir, Benjy! –Kevin empurrou o amigo até a saída.

-Mas por quê? A festa nem começou direito!

-Melhor você nem saber...

(...)

Mandy ficou doida quando chegou ao quarto e viu o vídeo, mandou todo mundo embora da festa, dando o maior showzinho. Ainda naquela semana, trocou tudo até os móveis, estava com nojo demais para dormir naquele lugar. Só quando estava convencida de que não tinha mais vestígio de sexo em lugar algum, voltou a usar o quarto.

Passou a ignorar Ben completamente, pois ele tinha levado o amigo que tinha comido Holly no vídeo. Mandy o reconheceu quando o cara foi buscar Ben no colégio. O pior foi a cara de pau que o garoto teve, de piscar o olhos e lançar um beijinho.

(...)

-O que deu na sua cabeça pra fazer aquilo, porra? –Ben estava estressado.

-Ué, eu ia saber que ela era prima da Mandy?! –Kevin tentava de encobertar. –A garota pediu pra filmar nossa transa, o que eu podia fazer?

-Sei lá, podia ter falado que não! –o mais novo cruzou os braços. –Agora por sua causa a Mandy me odeia.

-Melhor pra você, Benjy. –ele se aproximou. –Ela não prestava, era uma cachorra.

-Quem tem que decidir isso sou eu! –Ben levantou-se, fuzilando o outro com o olhar.

-Não acredito que você tá putinho comigo por causa daquela vadia! –havia indignação no seu tom de voz.

-Você não gosta de nenhuma garota que se aproxima de mim! –o mais baixo virou-se de costas. –São todas vadias na sua opinião.

-Mas é claro! Elas não sabem te satisfazer como eu faço...

Kevin parou de falar, resolveu tomar medidas a respeito da situação. Ele puxou Ben pela camiseta, pegando o amigo totalmente desprevenido. Segurou com a outra mão o rosto de Ben e atacou sua boca beijando-o como se a intenção fosse sugar o cérebro do mais novo pela boca.

Ele puxou o outro e então o empurrou na direção da superfície mais próxima, que no caso era a mesa. Ben gemia entre o beijo, segurando com força a camisa de Kevin, enquanto correspondia ao ritmo intenso do beijo.

O moreno nunca fora de dar beijos ternos, pelo menos não na hora do sexo. Daí Ben teve que repensar suas conclusões, porque Kevin era quase – quase? Não, _totalmente _- animalesco na cama. Era do tipo que te jogava contra a parede e fazia o que queria com você.

-Kev...–o mais novo gemeu, fechando os olhos.

Sentindo a mesa atrás de si e o corpo forte de Kevin contra o seu, as mãos ágeis puxando sua jaqueta e sua camisa, derrubando as peças de roupa no chão. Os olhos do mais alto eram pura luxúria, fitando o corpo definido de Ben, molhando o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua.

Ben puxou o cinto com força, abrindo o zíper da calça e vendo que o outro estava tão duro quanto ele. Não perdeu tempo, beijou-o novamente, enquanto o mais velho tentava tirar sua camisa.

Respirando ofegante, Kevin se livrou da camisa, deixando à mostra seu peitoral definido. Ben beijou seu pescoço, descendo com os lábios pelo seu peitoral, sentindo as mãos do moreno no seu cabelo, bagunçando. Ele tentava desesperadamente abrir o zíper da calça do mais velho.

-Nós estamos em falta de lubrificante. –o moreno comentou, fazendo Ben olhá-lo. -Então é melhor você dar um jeito, porque eu vou te foder agora mesmo nem que seja a seco.

O dono do Omnitrix sentiu a garganta secar, e engoliu em seco. Rapidamente se ajoelhou em frente à Kevin, abaixando seu jeans, sentindo a mão dele entre seus fios de cabelo.

Ele sentiu a boca salivar quando encarou a ereção do mais velho e teve um momento para pensar que doeria muito sem o lubrificante, antes de concluir que estava perdendo tempo pensando naquilo quando deveria estar fazendo outra coisa.

Segurou a ereção de Kevin com uma das mãos, bombeando e ouvindo o parceiro gemer e puxar um pouco seu cabelo em resposta. Ben não perdeu tempo: passou a língua pela cabeça, fechando sua boca em volta da ereção e circulado com sua língua, molhando com saliva e sentindo o gosto de pré-gozo na sua boca.

Tinha certeza que estava fazendo sons um pouco obscenos com a boca, mas estava pouco se lixando. Sabia o quanto Kevin adorava aquilo, ter sua boca, sua boca _obscenamente_ perfeita em volta do seu membro. Ele sabia o quão sem controle o parceiro ficava.

Kevin o virou, deixando Ben de costas para ele e de frente para a mesa. O mais novo sentiu os dedos do outro, molhados com saliva invadirem sua entrada, preparando o lugar para recebê-lo.

Ofegou, empurrando seu corpo para trás. Ele podia sentir o corpo musculoso de Kevin roçando no seu. Retirando seus dedos e sem dar tempo para o parceiro respirar, o moreno entrou com tudo de uma só vez fazendo Ben ver estrelas e gritar de surpresa, dor e prazer.

Kevin sorriu, se movimentando com mais força, encontrando um ritmo que tinha acertando aquele ponto em especial, que fazia Ben estremecer e gemer mais alto, de novo e de novo.

Ele próprio grunhiu de prazer, colando seu peitoral forte contra as costas sensuais do mais novo, sentindo o suor entre os dois corpos e o quão apertado e quente ele era. O quão perfeito era o encaixe entre os dois.

- Só meu... Você é só meu! –grunhiu o moreno.

-Kev!

As mãos do mais velho estavam em volta da sua cintura, o puxando para cima e para baixo como se o parceiro fosse uma marionete, entrando com força e vontade, e Ben tinha certeza que seu corpo estaria todo marcado amanhã.

-Meu e de mais _ninguém._ –Kevin continuava a dizer, o ciúme, o amor, a possessão e obsessão transparecendo em seus movimentos, em seu tom de voz, em tudo.

O momento durou uma eternidade, Ben não saberia dizer quanto durou se perguntassem. Ele gozou com tanta força, que foi impossível recolher energia suficiente para se manter firme.

Simplesmente desabou contra o corpo de Kevin, sentindo o outro ainda se movimento, até que finalmente gozasse dentro dele, marcando seu território e apertando a cintura de Ben, deixando suas digitas na pele branca do mais novo.

Eles ficaram ali por algum tempo, recobrando a respiração, até que o dono do Omnitrix resolveu ir para o banheiro, precisava de um banho. Mas ele não foi a lugar algum, porque quando tentou se levantar, Kevin o puxou para seus braços de novo, mantendo-o preso.  
As mãos do mais velho estavam em volta da sua cintura, o abraçando. A respiração mais calma do moreno tocava sua pele e Ben teve certeza de que ali era o local aonde queria ficar para sempre. Ele encostou a cabeça no ombro do mais alto, o olhando de esguelha.

-Isso tudo foi ciúme? –comentou, quebrando o silêncio e sorrindo de lado.

O moreno sorriu também, beijando de leve seu ombro, roçando seus lábios pela marca que já começava a se formar na pele de Ben.

– Se eu soubesse antes que seu ciúme terminaria em sexo, eu já teria...  
- Nem brinca com isso. – Kevin disse sério. – Você é meu e eu juro que seria capaz de matar quem ousasse te tocar assim.

Ben sentiu o coração disparar. Virou-se um pouco para poder olhar dentro dos olhos de Kevin. Havia sinceridade na sua voz, e mesmo que isso fosse doentio, não saberia dizer o que faria com quem ousasse tocar seu moreno da maneira que apenas ele deveria tocar.  
Segurou o rosto de Kevin e beijou-o de uma maneira mais lenta e ainda assim intensa, como que querendo dizer através daquele beijo que ele era do outro, apenas dele e que a maneira como ele o amava, Ben nunca poderia sentir por qualquer outra pessoa.  
Quando parou o beijo, roçando seus lábios nos de Kevin, sentiu o mais velho sorrir.

- Eu também te amo, Kev.–ele sussurrou.

Eles se beijaram novamente e Ben sorriu entre o beijo, chegando a conclusão de que ninguém o entendia melhor do que Kevin.  
Não sabia como seu parceiro podia sentir ciúme das outras garotas, ele deveria saber que o havia arruinado pra qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, ou seja, Ben não conseguia se imaginar com mais ninguém. Por mais que tentasse, como fez naquela festa.  
E desconfiava que com Kevin era o mesmo.

~FIM~


	4. Gwevin

_**Capítulo 03 – Gwen x Kevin**_

"_**Formatura"**_

Gwen acabava de passar o delineador pelos olhos, quando escutou sua mãe entrando no quarto.

-E então filha, já está pronta?

-Estou terminando, o Kevin chegou? –checou pela última vez o batom.

-Ele está esperando no carro. Não demore muito...

Minutos depois, Gwen descia as escadas afoita, enquanto se despedia dos pais rapidamente. Mesmo estando de salto, atravessou o jardim e entrou no Camaro com uma velocidade impressionante.

-Nossa... –o moreno comentou, ao olhar o visual dela. –Você está maravilhosa!

-Ah...Obrigada! –ela corou ao ouvir o elogio. –Vamos? Estou em cima da hora.

-Ok.

Aquela noite era muito especial para Gwen, estava indo para o baile de formatura. Por isso, usava um vestido verde-escuro de tafetá, que marcava bem suas curvas, sandálias de salto alto prateadas, além da maquiagem que realçava os olhos.

Seu cabelo extremamente ruivo preso um coque frouxo, deixando o pescoço à mostra e evidenciando o lindo colar de brilhantes que usava. Estava deslumbrante e com certeza iria chamar a atenção das outras pessoas na festa.

Porém, Kevin também não estava muito atrás. Com os cabelos negros penteados para trás, alguns fios caindo sobre os olhos e seu famoso sorriso malicioso estampado nos lábios era totalmente irresistível.

Vestia uma camisa social vinho-escuro, com os dois primeiros botões abertos e as mangas dobradas, parecendo mais despojado, mas sem perder o tom formal. Por cima da camisa, usava um colete preto sob medida, calça social de mesma cor e sapatos de bico quadrado.

Assim que chegaram ao Bellwood High School, perceberam que a movimentação dos estudantes era intensa. Atravessaram o estacionamento e foram para o ginásio, onde a festa estava rolando.

O lugar fervia de tantas pessoas, todos animados e comemorando ao máximo. Havia seguranças nas saídas, ficando de olho na movimentação. Por mais que fosse proibido o consumo de bebidas alcoólicas, grande parte dos alunos burlava a proibição e carregava garrafas para dentro do ginásio pela porta de trás.

Gwen era a representante da turma e presidente do comitê organizador, por isso subiu ao palco e anunciou quem eram o príncipe e a princesa do baile, assim todos podiam curtir logo a festa.

-O que achou? –ela perguntou, berrando no ouvido do moreno, porque o som estava muito alto.

-Seu vestido é lindo, pena que eu vou ser obrigado a tirá-lo logo logo... –comentou, puxando-a para mais perto.

-Estava perguntando da festa, dã! –a ruiva sorriu, deixando-se levar.

-Vai ficar melhor ainda quando eu te beijar...

As mãos longas e grossas de Kevin seguravam Gwen pela cintura, enquanto os lábios se aproximavam. No momento em que as línguas quentes e úmidas se encontraram, fortes arrepios percorreram seus corpos.

Era sempre assim quando se beijavam e isso vinha acontecendo há um tempo. Ninguém sabia, era óbvio. Daria um problema enorme para os dois se descobrissem que a garota do papai estava saindo com o badboy da cidade.

Enquanto se beijavam, era como se estivessem sozinhos no ginásio. Apenas a música alta lhes fazia companhia, todos os outros eram invisíveis. Kevin começou a dançar, as mãos passeando pelo corpo de Gwen, que permitia os toques.

Era impressionante o modo como seus corpos moviam-se de acordo com o ritmo, completamente atrelado um ao outro. Com certeza "Stereo Love" ficaria marcado em suas vidas por um bom tempo.

Gwen virou de costas e apoiou-se contra o tronco definido de Kevin, descendo até o chão em movimentos extremamente sensuais. Assim que subiu, pôde perceber que a ereção ficava mais evidente. A noite prometia!

Ele afundou o rosto em sua nuca, espalhando selinhos pela parte posterior do pescoço, deixando-a arrepiada e gemendo baixinho, era seu ponto sensível. Suas mãos ávidas percorreram a lateral do corpo, parando somente na parte interna das coxas, apertando e massageando a área.

Neste ponto, todos na festa estavam alterados. Fora que estava muito escuro, com aquelas luzes coloridas piscando freneticamente. Já que era assim, nenhum dos convidados iria perceber o que estava acontecendo entre Gwen e Kevin. Além do que, os outros também estavam ocupados demais cuidando de suas vidas.

A ruiva ficou novamente de frente, encarando aqueles olhos negros sedentos de desejo. Mas ainda não era o momento de rolar algo mais intimo, queria aproveitar cada momento da festa.

Pela primeira vez, sentia-se livre, sem pressão nos ombros e poderia se comportar como qualquer adolescente de sua idade faria se estivesse acompanhada de um cara tão gostoso como Kevin.

-Vamos beber alguma coisa, estou morrendo de sede! –ela comentou, perto do ouvido dele.

-Tá quente pra caralho aqui! –o moreno puxou-a pela mão.

Foram até o barman e ele pediu uma cerveja. Normalmente, ela não estaria bebendo, de jeito nenhum. Porém, naquela noite resolveu que iria se divertir, deixar-se levar e apenas aproveitar.

Kevin estranhou quando viu Gwen tirando a cerveja de sua mão e entornando a long-neck. Quando ela colocou a garrafa na mesa, recebeu um olhar curioso.

-Que cara é essa, Kev? –ela perguntou, rindo da expressão confusa que o outro fazia.

-Desde quando você bebe? –levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Ah, só por hoje... Promete que não conta para ninguém?

-Segredo de estado! –ele sorriu e puxou-a para mais perto. –Cerveja é para os fracos, vou te ensinar o que é beber de verdade.

Depois de três doses de pura tequila mexicana o mundo realmente parece outro. Quem já bebeu assim sabe do que eu estou falando. Ao mesmo tempo tudo fica muito devagar e muito rápido, a música toma conta do seu cérebro e as luzes fazem você ver tudo em câmera lenta.

Mas não pensem que Gwen estava bêbada, por favor. Estava consciente de tudo que estava acontecendo, só que seu corpo parecia misteriosamente mais leve e tinha coragem para fazer as coisas que nunca faria.

Kevin já havia se habituado ao álcool e não ficava "soltinho" com três doses de tequila, porém isso não quer dizer que bebia sempre. Então bebeu mais três doses e arrastou a ruiva para a pista novamente.

A festa estava no seu auge, a música bombando e todos se divertindo. Ele a levou para o canto do ginásio, encostando-a na parede. Mordiscou o pescoço, subiu para a orelha, desceu pela garganta, chegando ao decote do vestido. Tomou para si aqueles lábios carnudos e extremamente convidativos.

Enquanto se beijavam intensamente, escorregou uma das mãos até a barra do vestido e foi subindo pela parte interna das coxas. Gwen sentiu um arrepio impetuoso correndo pelo corpo todo.

E aumentou mais ainda, quando ele puxou a calcinha um pouco para baixo e delicadamente encaixou a mão dentro da roupa intima, roçando de leve na genital. A ruiva fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter o gemido.

Kevin percebeu claramente o quanto ela estava se deliciando com tudo aquilo e que aos poucos se entregava. Também tentava se controlar, não poderia correr justo agora. A vontade que tinha era de fazer sexo ali mesmo, mas respirou fundo e continuou com as preliminares.

Movimentou seus dedos agilmente, tocando nos pontos certos e estimulando o clitóris de um jeito tão provocativo, que Gwen acabou chegando ao clímax, cravando as unhas nas costas de Kevin.

-Kev... –ela chamou ofegante.

-Quer continuar no meu carro? –convidou, mordendo o lobo da orelha dela.

-Hhhmm... Vamos logo.

Ela levantou a calcinha e ajeitou o vestido. Os dois deixaram a festa e andaram rapidamente até o carro. Kevin achou que era arriscado demais fazer sexo no estacionamento do ginásio, por isso dirigiu até um mirante.

Lá de cima, dava para ter uma vista panorâmica da cidade de Bellwood, com suas luzes iluminando a escuridão. Assim que desligou o carro, voltaram a se beijar. Ele foi tateando o painel e achou o botão que ligava o rádio.

Lady GaGa cantava "LoveGame" e o som se espalhava pelo interior do veículo. Passaram para o banco de trás, dando risadas pela dificuldade que era se espremer entre os bancos dianteiros.

Gwen tirou o vestido e calcinha, jogando-os para frente, que caíram no câmbio. Uma visão deliciosamente erótica, ela completamente nua usando apenas um colar de brilhantes e os sapatos de salto alto.

Mesmo não tendo espaço suficiente, Kevin também ficou nu. Dentro do Camaro estava uma confusão de roupas jogadas, respirações ofegantes, gemidos contraídos e pacotes de camisinha sendo abertos. Os vidros começavam a ficar embaçados, porque nenhuma janela estava aberta.

Eles se beijavam e trocavam caricias mais calmamente, quando o moreno resolveu provocar. Encostava de leve a cabeça do membro na entrada, permitindo que inúmeros arrepios acontecessem.

Gwen cruzou as pernas em volta da cintura de Kevin, encaixando-se com perfeição. Com isso, o calor foi subindo cada vez mais e parecia que o álcool voltava com força total, porque sem esperar muito, houve a primeira estocada.

A sensação de preenchimento era inevitável e a cada movimento, tornava-se mais evidente. Era deliciosamente obsceno o modo como eles se olhavam, trocando palavras que jamais ousariam dizer, as caricias evidenciando o desejo.

O ritmo da penetração foi aumentando cada vez, junto os gemidos e sussurros. Como aquilo podia ser tão bom? Os dois chegaram juntos ao clímax, sentindo os espasmos de tesão correrem pelas células, a mente vazia, restando apenas o prazer máximo.

(...)

Já fazia cerca de duas semanas que Gwen não atendia as ligações e não retornava as mensagens. Aquilo estava deixando Kevin inquieto, o que será que houve errado? Haviam se divertido tanto na festa, por que será que ela o ignorava desse jeito?

Cansado de esperar respostas, pegou o carro e dirigiu até a casa dela. Assim que a ruiva abriu a porta e viu quem tocava insistentemente a campainha, fechou a cara e mudou de humor.

-O que você quer?

-Conversar.

-Não tenho nada para falar com você. –começava a fechar a porta, mas foi impedida.

-Tem certeza? –levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Tenho.

-Ah é? –ele cruzou os braços. –Por que você está me ignorando desse jeito?

-Que jeito?

-Esse jeito! –apontou para ela. –Esse olhar acusador, a cara emburrada...

-Desculpe se você não gosta do meu humor, tá legal? – tentou fechar a porta de novo, em vão. –Me deixa em paz, que saco!

-Pára de fazer cú doce!

-Cú doce?

-É, cú doce. –ele começa a perder a paciência com aquela conversa.

-E o que é isso?

-Fazer birrinha, palhaçada, frescura...

-O que? Tá dizendo que eu sou fresca?

-É!

-Ah, seu estúpido!

- Metida.

- Infeliz.

- Chata.

- Insensível.

- Desaforada!

- Grosso!

- Lunática!

- Mal-educado!

- Lerda!

- Frouxo!

- Frouxo? Ah, você acha? Vamos ver até onde...

De repente, ele a segurou pelos braços com força e beijou-lhe ardentemente. Ela não conseguiu resistir e se entregou, quando deu por si, estava encostada na parede da sala de casa.

E era exatamente isso o que Gwen não desejava. Não queria pensar que sua primeira vez foi no banco traseiro de um carro, num mirante no meio do nada. Não queria pensar que havia bebido além da conta e se comportado como uma verdadeira garota promiscua.

Para ela, manter sua boa pose de garota educada e filhinha perfeita era sua vida. Mas sempre quando Kevin estava por perto, sentia-se tragada para um novo, cheio de possibilidades.

Com ele, não era necessário pensar no que falar, não era preciso fingir, podia fazer o que tivesse vontade. O problema é que essas duas metades não se completavam de jeito nenhum e era isso o que a deixava confusa.

Seus pais haviam feito de tudo para recebesse do melhor e por isso não podia desapontá-los. Não conseguia simplesmente deixar tudo de lado e se entregar a uma paixão louca e incontrolável.

(...)

Como poderiam ficar juntos sem despertar a atenção da família de Gwen? Kevin decidiu fazer um esforço e tentou mudar. Passou a vestir roupas com cores mais claras, maneirou nos palavrões e gírias e foi até a casa dela um dia, conversar com Frank e Anna

Enquanto conversavam, sentiu que era analisado dos pés a cabeça, nada saia do controle dos pais. Faziam várias perguntas, conforme Kevin falava sobre si mesmo, desde o que gostavam de fazer nos finais de semana até se era virgem.

Essa parte foi extremamente embaraçosa, mas com muita esperteza, o moreno conseguiu escapar de ser reprovado e levou Gwen para jantar. Desde então, era sempre assim: na frente dos sogros era um Kevin e quando colocava os pés do lado de fora da casa, voltava a ser o cara de sempre, despojado e pouco ligando para que os outros iriam falar.

Esse foi único meio que encontraram para conseguirem namorar em paz. Apesar de ainda ficarem suando frio, com medo de serem descobertos quando faziam sexo escondido no carro ou quarto.

Mas de acordo com Kevin, esse medo aumentava ainda mais o tesão e Gwen era a prova viva disso.

~FIM~


End file.
